


Starsky's No Lady, But He Might Be A Tramp

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady and the Tramp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's No Lady, But He Might Be A Tramp

"I tried that with a girl once," Starsky said, motioning to the television where Lady and the Tramp were sharing a spaghetti noodle. "When I was a kid."

"Why?" Hutch asked.

"Because it was supposed to be romantic. Besides, she asked me to and..."

"And you weren't one to turn down a lady, huh?" Hutch teased.

"I'm a gentleman, through and through," Starsky laughed.

"That's debatable," Hutch said. "So, what happened?"

"We're going at it, you know? Sucking and...."

"Is this going to get pornographic, because I have delicate ears."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Starsky huffed.

"Okay, okay, so you were sucking...."

"So, we meet in the middle and we start kissing. Everything's going good and I'm thinking there's a very good chance I'm getting lucky."

"And did you?"

"Uh, no." Starsky blushed, seemingly embarrassed. "It didn't quite go according to plan."

"What happened?" Hutch asked, curious.

"I threw up on her," Starsky admitted.

"You...threw up on her?" disgust evident in Hutch's voice.

"Have you ever tried to French kiss somebody who had spaghetti in their mouth? It's not a good feeling."

"You're supposed to swallow it before you get that far."

"I was 16, I was horny, I forgot, okay?"

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get a chance at a replay?" Hutch teased.

"No. And it killed my reputation for the rest of high school."

"Well, Starsk, you know what they say. It's not as easy as it looks in the movies."


End file.
